Lost for Words
by ibuzoo
Summary: There was blood in my eyes, dripping slowly, red, warm, a deadly glimmer in the night. I must say it surprised me a lot how a pedestrian girl like you accomplished to sneak up on me. I felt the presence of your eyes burning in the back of my neck, your curiosity a nagging feeling on my conscious and it bit at my mind, reminded me to pay attention to my environment.


**Lost for Words**

**Challenge: **You saw me before I saw you Challenge

**Rating: **M

**Warnings/Tags: **blood, murderer, alternate universe, modern times, college/university

**Word count: **

**Summary: **There was blood in my eyes, dripping slowly, red, warm, a deadly glimmer in the night. I must say it surprised me a lot how a pedestrian girl like you accomplished to sneak up on me. I felt the presence of your eyes burning in the back of my neck, your curiosity a nagging feeling on my conscious and it bit at my mind, reminded me to pay attention to my environment. But the moment I turned around you were already out of my reach, your wild hair the last reminder of your intrusion of this quiet private moment.

**A/N:** I didn't write since a whole week and it feels already since ages and it was hell to find my words back haha. I need to get into my mojo again, the story feels really flat so far, though could be that it's just my imagination or because it's written in the 2nd person, it's out of my comfort zone.

**Disclaimer: **This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by J.K. Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

* * *

**o.**

_You saw me before I saw you._

My hands snap the boy's neck with ease and the cracking of broken bones reverberated boisterous in Oxford's abandoned halls. It wasn't murder, not by all means. It was something I had to do, a demand, a ritual, a need.

There was blood in my eyes, dripping slowly, red, warm, a deadly glimmer in the night. I must say it surprised me a lot how a pedestrian girl like you accomplished to sneak up on me. I felt the presence of your eyes burning in the back of my neck, your curiosity a nagging feeling on my conscious and it bit at my mind, reminded me to pay attention to my environment. But the moment I turned around you were already out of my reach, your wild hair the last reminder of your intrusion of this quiet private moment.

The body slumped to the ground without much effort and the face was distorted, a cruel mask reflecting Death in its purest shape. My eyes lingered on the corner where you disappeared for another second, but I tore them away and dedicate myself to the pestilent rat at my feet.

Bad things happened to people who cross my way, dark things, dangerous things.

**i.**

I wondered what your eyes looked like and if you'd cross my path once more.

**ii.**

You saw me before I saw you.

Again.

Abraxas was talking about a dozen trivial things, all hands and gestures and I wondered how long I'd need to make him scream in agony, twisting his muscles and sinews in his arms while contorting them behind his back, pushing against the bones until they'd crack underneath the thin layer of his far too fair skin. Minutes? Seconds? He was always talking so loud, so much, too much.

My mind was still occupied with a dozen methods of physically torture when you rushed past me, your eyes desperately trying to look at anything else then me. You see, your hair gave you away, this mess of honey brown locks that seemed to fight against every nature, blooming in fiery flames around your face, hiding your judgmental eyes, your scrutinizing glance.

I stopped dead in the middle of the aisles and watched you disappear between a dozen students, all too eager to have their lunch time, meet friends and leave classes behind. But you were different.

You didn't turn around, the back of your wild head was all I could see and I wondered once more what your eyes would look like and how much despite would reflect in them the moment we'd meet again.

**iii.**

There was no disdain in your eyes. Not a trace of it.

**iv.**

You saw me before I saw you.

It was dark and far too late after curfew to loiter in Oxford's aisles and I was busy scrolling trough my messages on my phone. It was tedious to guide a group of slouches**,** which are all too dull to follow my orders and I needed to keep an eye on all of their actions, even on Bellatrix' ones, who usually exceeded to my requests. She was getting sloppy nowadays, palling around with Rodolphus and she appeared to be inexplicably soft-hearted when it comes to the Lestrange brat. Did she really think I wouldn't know how they fucked in the boy's lockers last week?

The sound of approaching steps came suddenly to a halt and I was lifting my gaze, bored to see the person which possessed enough respect _(or was it fear?)_ to stop at some distance in front of me. It was the first time I could see your eyes properly, hazel with a dark golden shimmer around the iris. I was searching for the repulsion in them, the disgust, the aversion but all I found was the flicker of curiosity, a passion burning deep inside that threatened to swallow you whole. Seconds rushed by but neither of us did the first step.

We were staring at each other with wide**,** blown eyes and my mind was racing, picked the details apart of your obvious appearance, the things I knew, the things I saw and there was only so much information I could take before you were speaking, voice solid and it made me smirk, nearly laugh at how stubborn you seemed, how _brave_.

It was a dangerous game you were gambling and I was playing along to your strings while you were dancing at the tip of my fingertips, wondering when you'd lose balance and crash to the ground, shattering in a million little pieces, shards of a mind that tried to outsmart the devil.

_(but that's the deal my dear, you'll never outsmart me in my own game)_

**v.**

Your eyes were like fluent gold when you said my name and your mouth tasted like honey.

_(It was far too sweet for my liking)_

**vi.**

You saw me before I saw you.

The moment I returned to my dorm you were already waiting, leaning on the door, piles of books in your fragile hands and it looked like a tremendous effort to carry them with you. Your eyes graced the same curiosity as mere days ago, when I pushed you to the wall, up on my hips, my hands in your hair _(silky despite their look)_ and I bit at your neck, my teeth dragging over your flesh and leaving marks which still remained dark violet under the collar of your blouse. You stepped closer and I was watching you out of eagle eyes with the attention of a snake right before it snapped at the prey. Your hand was resisting, twitching under the piles but you were heaving the books on your other arm and then I felt the warmth of your skin on my neck, your small fingers how they spread over my flesh. Reflexively I grasped at your throat too and my thumb rested under your chin, my fingers danced on your pulse and for a second I thought about how easy it'd be to squeeze and press the rest of breath you kept in your lungs out. _(would you scream for me? would you moan?)_

I could feel the blood pumping in your veins, a throbbing rhythm against my palm and my eyes rested on your lips, how you wet them with your tongue, eyes dark and seductive and one second your hand rested at my neck and the next you were tugging at my hair, pulling on its perfection to met you halfways, lips on lips.

**vii.**

Your eyes were like golden coins when you said my name and your mouth tasted like pieplant marmelade, sweet and sour at once.

_(the sweetness was still biting at me)_

**viii.**

You saw me before I saw you.

You let your legs fall further apart, uncaring of the picture that you made, lying naked on the mattress and your eyes followed me around, rested on mine the whole time while your fingers open**ed** my button**-**down you were wearing _(button for button)_. The haze of lust made you keen for contact, faint marks of the morning still healing on your skin like little markers of our addiction and I stopped right before the bed, admiring your subtile beauty that spread right before me. A glistening shimmer gleamed between your legs and my eyes traced the path your hand caressed over the hills of your breasts, your stomach, your legs. I pulled you up and your legs wrapped around my waist with ease, your heathen skin radiating trough the thin layer of clothes between us.

You were mine. You terribly, fiery, obnoxious, stubborn beauty were mine.

Mine.

**ix.**

Your eyes were sharp like knives when you moaned my name and your mouth tasted like metal.

_(it left a bitter taste on my tongue)_

**x.**

I saw you before you saw me.

We were lying in my bed while the world was fast asleep and the night covered everything like a thick blanket, shielding the sun and light to break trough. You were tangled in my sheets and your skin glistened in the dark of the night, the marble white interrupted from single marks from my slender fingers that pressed too far, too hard. I was sitting beside your sleeping figure and watched how your chest rose and fell how the ghost of my touch made your flesh crawl, goosebumps on soft skin. Your hair flowed in cascades around your peaceful visage and the wildness of it contrasted sharply against the innocence you were radiating, a beauty in the beast's claws but we both now that this wasn't quite true, was it?

You opened your eyes, slowly, blinking, but I won't be deceived by them, not again. You were acting the part of purity quite well and I leant down, felt your breath caressing my face but your eyes spoke a cruelty that reflected in mine, a danger I was willing to risk with each day that passed, with each day you wouldn't turn me in.

**xi.**

Your eyes are like fire when you say my name and your mouth tastes like blood.

_(it tastes perfect on my tongue)_

**xii.**

I am a secret you'll take to the grave, it doesn't matter whose but it by no means signifies mine.

You're a threat I can't eliminate since the day I killed the boy in Oxford's aisles.

_Since you saw me before I saw you_.


End file.
